To Leave the Shadowlands
by tacobella18
Summary: Last Battle AU. Not everyone died on the train that fateful day in England. But maybe Aslan has a plan for those remaining; they just need to find it.
1. Chapter 1

To Leave the Shadowlands

Disclaimer: Do I own Narnia… (Epic music)…. Nope. (Epic music ends)

Author's Note: Yes, it has been done before, but this, my lovelies, is a different AU train wreck fic. Only Peter, Lucy and, of course, Susan, survive. I was just thinking, what if Lucy and Peter, like Lucy and Edmund after Prince Caspian, didn't learn all they could from England and had to stay? So, that's where this came from. Warning: There is a hint to another story I might be starting soon in which Jadis rears her ugly head from the dead. Hints to something that may be borderline mature but I believe it should be fine…

Chapter 1: Anne

One action can change a lifetime forever. As it was, Edmund Pevensie did not quite see any consequence when he decided to skip breakfast on the way to the train station one fateful morning. Instead, he grabbed the precious box, grabbed his shoes, and hobbled out the door after his older brother Peter and his younger sister Lucy. As they all clambered onto the automobile, Edmund placed the box on the chair and turned to Peter before the older boy could climb in.

"Are you sure she said no?" Edmund asked once again. Peter gave an exasperated sigh but empathy still coated his being as he placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Ed, we would not leave the house had she said otherwise." Edmund lowered his head and fought the stinging in his eyes. Peter clasped Edmund's shoulder tightly. The younger boy turned his head back to Peter.

"I- I had hoped she may change… her mind." He said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Peter's heart broke. "Can I go say goodbye?"

Although Peter wanted to say no, because he did so enjoy being punctual and really, Edmund was going to see her later, the look of pain and dejection in Edmund's eyes had him nodding his head. Edmund gave a sad smile and sprinted to the house as Peter called "hurry along, though!"

Edmund took the stairs two at a time and rushed down the hall leading to his older sister's room. As he slid to a stop in front of her door, he took a deep breath to still the trembling that had over come his being. Hesitantly, he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!" Susan's voice carried from what seemed like the other side of the room. Edmund opened the door and walked in gently, softly closing the door behind him. Susan was at her vanity, musing with her hair. She caught Edmund's reflection in the mirror and dropped her brush to the vanity. Turning, she let out a small sigh.

"I told Peter, I am not going." She said with the slightest sound of annoyance. Edmund shook his head and strode to where Susan was seated, kneeling to the floor in front of her and meeting her eyes with his hands on her knees.

"I know, Su. I… just wanted to say bye, is all." Susan smiled fondly and ran her fingers through Edmund's ravenous hair.

"I'm sorry I can't go, Ed, but truly, when you bring the family home, I will give them twice as much love. I just can't go to the train station." Edmund shook his head softly.

"Something's off, Su. I don't know what it is, but… I just _feel_ different today. Its scary." The last part he said with a whisper. Susan sympathized with him, she really did, but she needed to meet with her friends. And, of course, Jason would be there.

"When you come home, I will be sure to be waiting here for you, okay?" Susan asked. She couldn't bear to disappoint him. Really, Edmund was the only one she could even talk to anymore. Anything she said to Lucy made her cry, no matter what the subject was, and whenever she tried talking to Peter, it always ended in fighting. But not Edmund, he had only yelled at her once.

In his defense, he had been having a bad day that one time. James Conner and his gang of boys had attacked Edmund after school. Like a true king, Edmund had turned the other cheek. Which, of course, had given him a black eye on top of the many bruises and couple broken ribs. When he had come in the door, he had been expecting a nap, to say the least. But, what he got was an armful of crying Lucy. "Su?" He remembered asking. Lucy had nodded once and Edmund had taken off into Susan's room.

They yelled at each other for hours, neither wanting to admit defeat and back down. When Edmund's exhaustion got the better of him, he gave up and merely lifted his shirt to reveal a certain scar on the front of his chest and an identical one on his back. The one on the back, no one had ever seen. But Susan had dismissed it as a scrape and Edmund hadn't known what to do.

After a good night sleep, Edmund had apologized to Susan. He was always kind after that, even when she lost her head and exploded at him. Susan loved that about Edmund, about how he was so… _just_.

A honking horn broke both of them from their memories. Edmund stood and wrapped his sister in a hug, placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded slightly.

"You better be home before I am." He said with a grin before walking to the door. Susan stood and rushed her brother, hugging him again. He was surprised at first.

"Sorry," Susan muttered into his shoulder, "I had a fight with Peter." She pulled back and grinned at his concerned face. She waved her hand and hugged him again briefly.

"But you just made it better." She said with a smile. Edmund broke out into a beautiful smile as he hugged her back.

"I love you, Susan." He said in her ear, somehow knowing that was what she wanted to hear, that someone in the family loved her. She beamed before hounding Edmund gently out of the room.

"Pete's gonna kill you if you don't get down there." She said. He smiled some more before pulling the door shut and rushing back down the stairs to the automobile.

Once Edmund had rushed into the automobile, Peter took off to the train station. Edmund stared out the window as Lucy and Peter idly talked. The passing scenery helped to calm his chaotic nerves. He soon lost himself in the changing land.

"Don't you think so, Ed?" Lucy's voice reached Edmund's ears and he jumped. Turning to Lucy, he could feel his cheeks turn red. Lucy was twisted in her seat, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I am sorry Lu, what did you say?" Edmund asked shyly. Lucy grinned in understanding before shaking her head at her now-dazed-off (again) brother.

"Ed!" She shouted, making him jump… again. Both Peter and Lucy broke off into laughter. "Well, previous to your slip of attention, I had been discussing with our royal brother the fact that it will be rather ill at ease to be in the presence of our dearest cousin, Eustace, again after so long a time." Edmund smiled. He had to draw up his remembrance of Court language before responding to Lucy's question.

"Ah, yes, fairest sister; this does seem to be the truth, and once again thou speaks wisdom. But, I must say I am feeling rather exuberant at the prospect as well. The young man has become quite a friend to me." Edmund said in his most diplomatic voice. Lucy giggled upon hearing it. It was true, though, Eustace really had become close to Edmund through the time after their trip to Narnia and through letters when Edmund had to leave. It was almost like Edmund had a younger brother, and he found it odd that he had become so fiercely protective over his cousin, especially when Eustace had gone to Narnia without Edmund and Lucy.

Edmund had wanted to know everything that happened during the adventure. And when Eustace's letter told of dangers they had encountered, Edmund had to put the letter down and clench a pillow for a good ten minutes before he could allow himself to continue. He knew it would have been worse had Eustace told him in person. Now Edmund was anxious to see him and to know he was okay, however irrational.

"Aye, and to I as well, and I am most happy to have the pleasure of the company of the good Professor and Polly. Of course, I am terribly happy I will see Jill Pole again as well. The young girl shines with Aslan's light." Lucy said without stopping to take a breath. Peter laughed as she struggled to catch a breath. Edmund glared at him in mock anger, even though Peter couldn't see it.

"And what makes you so joyous, not-so-fair brother of mine?" Edmund asked in a regal tone. Peter gaped before responding.

"Brother, I do take offense from your statement. May I call upon your memory that it was I that was known as the most handsome king, Sir Ugly?" Peter retorted in an indignant tone.

"Oh dear, delusional brother of mine, may I also call upon your memory to recall who it was that received more requests between us?" Edmund said, chin held high and a deep smirk on his face. Lucy was desperately trying not to laugh.

"That is of no significance!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, then my good brother, may I draw upon your memory who was the first of us to lose-"

"Ed, that is not fair! Your first one wasn't even a real one! It was with… you know who and you didn't even want to, then when all the girls heard, they all came running! I didn't even get a chance to prove myself!" Peter stopped for a breath of air. They had stopped at the train station and Peter spun in his seat to see Lucy and Edmund. Just as Edmund was about to respond, Peter cut him off once again. "Lu, tell him! Just _who_ is the more handsome?"

As Edmund sat in stunned silence, looking with wide eyes between Lucy and Peter, Peter himself was trying to make himself look even more handsome. Lucy giggled before looking to her older brother and laying her hand on his shoulder. He grinned.

"Aw, Lu, I knew you would-"

"No, no, no, Pete, you didn't let me talk. I was going to say that I believe Edmund is the more handsome. Sorry Peter." Peter lowered his head in shame as Edmund thrust his fist in the air in victory. He grinned widely before pulling a giggling Lucy into a tight embrace. When he let go, Lucy turned to Peter.

"Oh, Peter, you're handsome… in your own way!" Lucy said optimistically. Edmund couldn't help it, he laughed. Lucy followed closely behind, her laughter melodiously harmonizing with Edmund's. Though Peter scowled, he was soon laughing as well, then shaking his head in mirth. Edmund grinned wildly at him. Peter reached his arm out and shook one of his brother's shoulders with it.

"Fine, but I may be proud to have such a handsome brother." He said before ruffling his hair. Edmund turned a curious shade of red and pushed Peter's arm away with a scowl. Lucy laughed, making Peter turn in her direction.

"And such a beautiful sister." He said with a slight kiss to her forehead. Her grin exploded as she hugged Peter. With a laugh, she turned her face up to Peter's.

"Me or Susan?" She joked. Peter tensed and his smile faded. Edmund drooped his head, and somewhere in his mind, he felt immense guilt for the reaction Susan's name caused. Even Lucy let a tear roll down her cheek when she found that Peter really couldn't say Susan was truly beautiful anymore.

"I think both of you are." Edmund said quietly as his shoulders drooped. "Or at least," he said in almost whisper, "she was."

A train whistle in the distance made all three siblings jump. Peter was the first to raise his voice as Edmund did not trust his own.

"We should be going." Peter said as he exited the automobile. Edmund, being the closest to the door, stepped out first, turning in a quick circle to grab the box then lingering by the door, one hand behind his back and one held out to Lucy, determined to regain her joyous smile.

"Milady," he said, as he bowed his head in her direction, "if I may have the pleasure of escorting you from this rust-bucket?" he asked. It worked; Lucy beamed and took his hand as Peter cuffed him upside the head.

"Hey, watch how you talk about my baby!" he told Edmund, making Lucy laugh. Edmund let go of her hand and grabbed her waist in two hands, then hoisted her down. She shouted in surprise and through her arms around his neck as he spun her.

"Are you two love birds coming?" Peter asked, tugging on Lucy's arms to pull her from their brother. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and gave Peter an all-mighty pout. Edmund copied her position.

"You always ruin the fun!" Lucy said. Edmund nodded his head and gave Peter a disapproving look. Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? How is this for fun?" He yelled, grabbing Edmund and throwing him over his shoulder as easily as a sack of potatoes. Edmund yelped and Lucy laughed as he pounded his fists on Peter's back, to no avail. He opened his mouth to protest but was rudely interrupted by a loud grumbling of his stomach. Edmund immediately turned red and Lucy put her hands on her hips, coming around Peter to look at Edmund's face.

"Did you eat before we left?" she asked accusingly, already knowing the answer. Edmund rolled his eyes at Lucy, who really was acting as motherly as Susan at her best. He didn't even need to answer, and Peter quickly put him down, smiling knowingly at him. " We are going to get you some food from the bakery." She told him, no room for protest. Of course, Edmund tried but Lucy cut him off before he could even start. "Don't even! I saw how easily Peter through you over his shoulder! We will be back in twenty minutes, go wait by the train for the others and we'll meet you there." She said, already tugging Peter's hand in the direction of the bakery. Edmund scowled but knew he was already defeated before he started so decided against arguing and instead walked down to the waiting area.

He found a bench close to the rails so he could look a ways down the track to the bend so he could know when the train was close. He really couldn't stunt the excitement he felt to see his friends again. His thoughts quickly drifted to the box still held tightly in his hand. There was a time when he would have slipped the rings on his own fingers and gone to Narnia himself, not allowing someone else to do it. But now, he knew that Narnia would be in good hands, Eustace and Jill would be going. And even though he was worried out of his mind for his cousin and their friend going alone again, he couldn't be more proud.

He was torn out of his thoughts as a small teddy bear bounced onto his foot. He bent over to pick it up, noticing how worn one of the ears was. He looked about the station; desperate to return the bear to whatever poor child it belonged to. He quickly spotted a young girl of maybe eight years a little ways off, spinning in dizzying circles obviously looking for something, tears streaking in streams down her cheeks. He stood and went to her side, getting her attention by putting a hand on her arm. She was almost fearful at first but the second she saw the bear, she squealed a little and smiled, reaching out and taking it from his clutches. Edmund noticed how tattered her clothes looked and how desperately skinny she was.

"What's your name?" He asked nicely, squatting to be eye level with her. She had similar looks to Lucy, with long, tangled auburn hair and startling blue eyes. She smiled at the rescuer of her bear with trust.

"Anne." She said with a toothy grin. She leaned in clandestinely near his ear and whispered as if telling him a secret. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers, but your nice so its okay." Edmund couldn't stop his smile at her innocent logic. He even chuckled slightly as she leaned back and gave him another grin with a sparkle in her eyes. Her grin turned into a frown and she looked at him confused. "Is that you, Daddy?" she asked. Edmund felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"I-I'm not your Daddy, sorry." He said. As Anne adopted a rather depressed look, Edmund smiled at her encouragingly and gestured towards the bench. "I'm waiting for my family over there, would you like to wait with me?" He asked. She beamed and Edmund had to blink because he suddenly got an image of a younger Lucy looking exactly like that. He took her hand and led her to his seat, first hoisting her up then sitting back himself. She looked down the train tracks and back at his face.

"I hope Mommy and Daddy come on this train." She told him almost dreamily, but Edmund had the opposite effect, eyes widening and feeling sick.

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern. Anne didn't seem to notice as she began to tell her story in a far away voice.

"Mommy and Daddy got in trouble. We came here and Mommy and Daddy put me on a bench and said they would come back for me. So I've been waiting for them to come." She said. Edmund felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of what this little girl must have gone through. As he was about to speak, he heard the train whistle sound down the tunnel. Anne got excited and bounced in her seat. Edmund looked down the bend and frowned, the train was coming much too fast. His eyes widened in realization of what was going on and he grabbed Anne, throwing his body over her to shield her from any impact. Anne cried out in confusion and clung to his shirt, hearing the terrified screams of people running away. Then, with a screeching of metal, Edmund felt an immense pain. He curled around Anne protectively, shielding her from the flying debris. He tried to hold back a scream of agony as something collided painfully with his head.

"EDMUND!" Anne cried as everything faded.

Author's Note: First Chapter of To Leave the Shadowlands! I hope you liked it, I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

To Leave the Shadowlands

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or anything affiliating with Narnia. The only thing I own in this story is Anne and her family.

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I mean really, I already had this chapter written up. After this I should update Deepest Magic (though it is being really hard to write) and then Narnia's Last Defense (which has been written out a couple weeks ago but waiting until I updated these stories first. So please enjoy the long-awaited chapter of To Leave the Shadowlands.

Chapter 2: Fate Twisted

"Come on, Lu! I really don't think Edmund will mind what _kind _of muffin we get him!"

"What if we get him the wrong one? Than he will be hungry _and _grumpy!"

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He held out his hand toward Lucy and tapped his foot.

"Give me the money, Lu."

"But-"

"Lu…" Peter warned. Lucy sighed and handed over the money. Peter smiled in momentary triumph before turning back to Naomi, the nice (and very patient) woman on the other side of the counter. He ordered the first muffin he saw, which happened to be blueberry, and held his prize out to Lucy. She gaped first at the muffin then back at her brother with a look in her eyes that clearly conveyed how stupid she believed him to be.

"Blueberry!" She exclaimed as she followed Peter, who had already turned out the door to the bakery. "You should have got chocolate! _Everyone_ knows Edmund likes chocolate best!"

"If everyone knows this then why didn't you get Edmund a chocolate one?" Peter asked in an amused tone. Lucy shook her head as they crossed the street and came to the train station entrance.

"Well what if- " Lucy's response was abruptly cut off by the sound of screeching metal and desperate wails erupting from the train station. Peter's heart crashed at the sound and he froze for a moment before speeding off at a break neck pace to where he had last seen Edmund. He vaguely heard Lucy following behind him over the screams of what Peter assumed to be the dying. As he ran down the stairs, his breath fled from his body.

The train had derailed. There was a fire erupting from one of the rear cars. Scraps, no, chunks, of metal covered the floor of the station; leading Peter to believe at least one of the cars had been completely destroyed. There were many people running past Peter and Lucy to the exit, save for a brave few who stayed behind to search for survivors and help the injured.

"Ed?" Peter called out quite loudly considering the lump of fear lodged in his throat. He quickly scanned the station, knowing if Edmund was alright (and this meant by Edmund's standards) he would have stayed behind to help. Of all the people not fleeing the station, Peter quickly assessed that Edmund was not one of them. Whatever was left of Peter's heart dropped.

"Edmund!" he cried out, looking for the bench where they had left Edmund. Beside him, Lucy gasped and grabbed his hand to get his attention. She pointed towards where the rear car was ablaze, and his breathing stopped when he saw it, or what was left of it. Peter's legs turned to jelly when he saw the motionless form resting atop the wreckage, though he desperately wished to go forward. Lucy beat him to it, rushing forward with a heartbreaking cry of "Edmund!" Peter was soon to follow, running as fast as he could to what he assumed to be his fallen brother.

Peter looked to the train as he ran, refusing to meet the sight before him. His stomach immediately rebelled as he regretted that decision. The cars were twisted as if some sick form of art, bodies strewn through windows and blood splattered everywhere as if mere paint on a canvas. Glass shards littered the area, many burned to be rust brown that added to the deep red of the blood. The bodies Peter passed appeared to already be deceased.

His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Lucy, who stood stock still and as pale as a marble statue. Peter gulped, hoping against hope that it was not Edmund who had created such a reaction in the valiant queen. Peter took a long drag of air and followed Lucy's gaze, having again to keep the contents of his stomach down at the sight that met his eyes.

Edmund lay awkwardly sprawled on the shredded bench, blood covering much of his body and burns covering the areas that the blood didn't. His shirt was ripped open across his back and a bloody gash stood where a flying piece of debris must have cut him open. A large chunk of metal lay atop his head, part of it sticking into his scalp. The metal had turned his head sideways so Peter could see the right side of his face.

He dashed forward when he noticed Edmund's bloody lips moving in minute movements. He slid to his knees in front of his baby brother's face.

"Ed?" he asked in a soft and shaky voice, running his hand through Edmund's bangs. "Eddie?" Peter's voice squeaked as tears ran unheeded down his cheeks.

"P…ete…" a voice whispered out of Edmund's lips. Peter cried harder and grabbed one of Edmund's hands, trying with all his might to ignore the amount of blood there.

"I'm here, Eddie," Peter choked out, tears mingling with the blood on Edmund's body to create a blood stream. Edmund groaned in response. Peter squeezed the hand in his hold tighter. Edmund looked as if he were getting ready to say something but winced, shutting his eyes tight. Peter looked to the chunk of metal embedded in Edmund's head.

"Hold on, Ed." Reluctantly, he let go of Edmund's hand and took hold of the metal with both hands before yanking it free of Edmund's head. Edmund moaned in obvious pain and had blood on his lips. Lucy appeared next to Peter and held a bloodied shirt (which Peter realized she must have yanked off a dead body) to stem the blood gushing from the wound.

"A…anne…" Edmund moaned to Peter, who had returned to Edmund's line of vision. Peter frowned as he grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Who's Anne?" Peter asked, desperate to keep Edmund talking and awake. Edmund stirred slightly then winced again when his back flared up. He began to go limp, eyes sliding shut and breath getting laborious. Peter grabbed his brother's face.

"Ed, come on, stay with me." Edmund's face began to go slack. The hot tears streamed down Peter's face and he panicked, lightly slapping Edmund's cheeks in desperation.

"Come on Ed. Come ON! Please, Eddie, stay awake…" Peter was practically shouting, the tears pouring down his face slithering down his jaw line. Edmund was gasping for air now, but he managed to crack open his eyes slightly.

"Love you… Pete… my High… King…" Edmund said, lightly squeezing Peter's hand. Peter crumpled onto Edmund's upper back, still holding the slender appendage in his hand. His tears quickly soaked the younger boy's shirt. Lucy moved around Peter to look into Edmund's face, stretching her hand out to gently brush his pale face.

"Don't go, Ed. I need you, we all do," Lucy said, tears streaming down her face.

"Lulu… help Anne… I love you… squirt…" Edmund stuttered. He gave her a cheeky grin before his eyes slipped shut. Beneath Peter's head, Edmund's chest stopped moving.

"Eddie?" Peter asked, but this time there was no answer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reckoning

To Leave the Shadowlands

Disclaimer: Haven't you seen the others? I don't own, that would be the amazing C.S. Lewis!

Author's Note: Eeep! Good golly goodness gracious it has been a while, hasn't it? For anyone still reading this thing, I need help. In this story, I need to decide how Peter will react. I already wrote it as he trusts Aslan to show him the way and relieve his heartache, but I can easily change it so he acts like he did after LWW. I mean, he acted that way after suffering the loss of Narnia, how would he take Edmund's death. The only reason I can't convince myself to do that route is that Peter went there before, and I'm not sure if he would allow himself to do it again, for Lucy's sake. So tell me which Peter you prefer and I will just write Lucy's thoughts in this one.

Chapter 3: The Reckoning

Lucy choked on a scream and lowered her head on top of Edmund's face. Peter shook his head roughly, denial written in his blazing eyes.

"No, come on Eddie, come on. We need you, say something," Peter whispered in silent disbelief. Lucy put her hand on top of his.

"Peter, he's gone, he's with Aslan now." That one sentence undid any semblance of control Peter had on his emotions.

"No!" Peter screamed, making Lucy jump in fright. "No, he's fine, see?" Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the smashed muffin, which now resembled dirt. He held it out to the unmoving form of his younger brother. "Edmund, look, I got your muffin." There was a heartbreaking silence as Lucy looked despairingly at her suffering brother. Peter's voice broke. "Why won't you take it Eddie? Come on, its blueberry. Lucy says it isn't your favorite, but you need it. I like blueberry, don't you?" Again no response. Lucy could feel her heart shattering all over again.

"Peter, please, he's gone!" Lucy pleaded, trying to snap Peter out of it.

"NO!" Peter cried, a hint of desperation in the shout. He jumped to his feet quickly. "If we get him to the hospital, he might still have a chance! Come on!" Peter exclaimed, bending over to pick up Edmund's lifeless body. He rolled him onto his side then hooked his arms under his legs and neck, standing with the full weight of the nineteen-year-old dead weight. Lucy shrieked. For lying on the bench was a young girl, curled up and weeping silently. She had been under Edmund's body. Lucy quickly knelt to the ground beside the crying child, trying to comfort her and stop her own woeful tears.

"Hey, its okay. What's wrong?" Lucy asked, hating that she just lied to the poor girl.

"E-E-Ed-mund!" she cried out, sobbing all the more and clutching a small dog to her chest. Lucy's tears began to flow more rapidly at the young girl's grief. Edmund's last words to her flitted through her mind bringing a lump to her throat.

"Anne?" she choked out. The little girl nodded then sat up straight.

"Where is Edmund? Is he okay?" she asked in a surprisingly fierce voice. Lucy lowered her head to her hands as she cried. Her brother was gone. She knew that Aslan had taken Edmund. She knew even now that Ed was with Aslan in a much better place. But for whatever reason, Lucy couldn't lift the weight of sorrow from her shoulders. Edmund was gone. He had become her rock when Susan left, her best friend, and, something perhaps better, an amazing brother. Lucy was devastated when Susan disowned Narnia, but Edmund had been a brick, stowing away his own grief to comfort Lucy. He even helped Susan, making sure she always knew she was a part of the family. She never saw Edmund cry. Now that he was gone, even if he was with Aslan, Lucy felt she would cry enough for the both of them.

A small hand alighted on her shoulder and suddenly Lucy remembered where she was.

_Help Anne._

It had been Edmund's dying wish, and Lucy intended to fulfill it. For Edmund.

Lucy raised her head from her hands. Anne's eyes portrayed fear and sorrow at once. She was much too young to know the last.

"I'm sorry," Lucy choked out "how did you know him?" Lucy absolutely refused to tell this little girl what had happened to Edmund.

"He found my puppy. Then we sat on the bench and he kept me company. He jumped on me when the train came," Anne confessed as she clutched her puppy tightly to her chest. She turned fiery eyes up to Lucy. " Please, is he alright? He was hurt earlier and wouldn't wake up."

"He protected you, didn't he?" Lucy asked while pride and anger fought to overcome her. If Edmund had decided not to protect this little girl, he might have made it. Damn his undeniable nobleness and chivalry. Lucy sniffed and met the little girl's startling green eyes. She held her hand out to Anne and the girl took it without much thought.

"Your just as nice as Edmund was." She mumbled from her perch on the bench. Lucy smiled watery; Anne couldn't have known how much that statement _hurt. _

"Come on, I'll take care of you," Lucy said as she helped Anne off the bench. She beamed at the words and wrapped her tiny arms around Lucy's waist.

"Thank you!" she cried out, the noise muffled by Lucy's stomach where her face was pressed. Lucy smiled down at her and walked over to where Peter had fallen to his knees not far away, keeping Anne from seeing Edmund's corpse in Peter's arms. Lucy gazed at Edmund's peaceful face and could have sung a song of joy at that moment. He was content; he was with Aslan.

"Oh Edmund," she whispered with a small smile touching her lips even as more tears slipped past her eyelids. Peter's own eyes had an indefinable emotion feeling them, soon turning to confusion as he took Anne beside Lucy.

"Who is that?" he asked, indicating Anne who was still latched around Lucy's waist. Lucy smile grew bigger marginally.

"Anne," she said simply. Peter's eyes went wide. "She was under Edmund, he jumped on her to save her." Tears slipped faster from Peter's blue eyes. He turned to Edmund.

"You stubborn prat," he whispered brokenly, dropping a shaky kiss to Edmund's white forehead.

Author's note: and unfortunately, that is where I end this one, because Peter needs his chapter about this little scene! Please tell me which Peter you prefer! Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

To Leave the Shadowlands

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I wouldn't mind receiving it for Christmas! Until that happens, nope.

Author's Note: Okay, so, it's been awhile. And, if you want to know why I haven't updated, let's just say it's a long and crappy story that will ruin your day. So, I realized I needed to find a way to update my stories for all my faithful readers. I stole my mom's laptop and am currently writing this at 2 in the morning in my closet O.o, but you guys really deserve an update. Your reviews have been so nice so thank you. I'm really glad that most of your opinions support the Peter I have already created in this story, so I hope you all are pleased. BTW, **CrazyDyslexicNerd**, you were onto something in your review, though you might not have realized it. And I'm sorry if I have not been able to reply to any of my reviewers, I will try to remedy that.

Chapter 4: Broken

_"NO!" Peter cried, a hint of desperation in the shout. He jumped to his feet quickly. "If we get him to the hospital, he might still have a chance! Come on!" Peter exclaimed, bending over to pick up Edmund's lifeless body. He rolled him onto his side then hooked his arms under his legs and neck, standing with the full weight of the nineteen-year-old dead weight. _

Lucy shrieked at something but Peter was momentarily frozen by Edmund's pale, lifeless face. Edmund's head lolled gently to the side and caught on Peter's chest, making the older boy gasp in pain. Finality hit him like a blow to the gut. Edmund was dead; he was gone and he _wasn't coming __**back**_. The impact forced him to his knees with a breathless cry.

Peter clutched his baby brother possessively, burrowing his face into that oh-so-familiar tangle of raven hair. He inhaled deeply, hoping to catch the aroma of wood that defined his little brother, but instead getting an oppressive stench of blood and death. His arms trembled in shock but never lost their grip on the younger boy. Eyes wide, Peter could feel his anger building. He suddenly yelled a guttural yell at Aslan, for taking his precious brother, for not protecting Edmund as he should have. Peter wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, waiting for a sarcastic comment regarding his sentimentality or to be pushed away, fiercely denying the fact that neither would happen.

Peter didn't want to live in this world anymore, he wanted to leave and see Edmund again. To see those warm eyes, that cheeky smile, that sarcastic expression. He couldn't think of a world that didn't have his snarky, absolutely beloved brother in it. He couldn't live, not with his shield, his _heart_, gone.

_Peace, my son._

Peter gasped. "Aslan?" he asked in a shaky voice.

_It is well, my son, Edmund is with me even now_.

Peter's head dipped to place a kiss on top Edmund's head. "I know" he muttered miserably into the black mess.

_Wolfsbane, do you believe all is a part of my plan?_

Peter's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Of course, Aslan. But-"

_Son of Adam, the next few days will be trying, but all is a part of my plan; even now._

"Aslan," Peter protested, "I can't go on without Edmund! He's my heart, the other part of my soul, I can't-"

_Peace, my son. Edmund will always be with you, even though you cannot see him. Courage, Wolfsbane, you will need valor to complete the task I have kept you in your world to complete. Now, go home son._

And with that, Peter felt his entire being warm up once again. His heart, the beats heavy and fast, had resided to a much calmer tempo. Though Edmund was still dead, dreadfully limp in his suddenly light arms, Peter could feel his presence within his heart. He returned his gaze to Edmund's body. Funny, he must not have looked at Edmund properly before, because he had never seen his little brother so content.

_Faith_.

OOOOOOO

The party had ended early, so Susan sat in her room, waiting for her mum to come home so she could go shopping. The sound of the automobile pulling into the driveway aroused her and she went to the window. Peter was home, and he was carrying something in his arms. Susan smiled_. It must be Lucy, she must have fallen asleep on the ride home_. She left the window and ran down the stairs; she had promised Ed she would greet the family. She ran to the parlor and tidied up until she heard the doorknob turn. Grinning, she smoothed her dress and walked to the entryway. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Lucy walked in first, which confused Susan. Then who was Peter carrying? _I suppose Ed, but I would think he would be too old to fall asleep in the automobile. Not to mention I thought he would be running around with Eustace by now._ Susan frowned when she saw Lucy's face. There were tear tracks down her cheeks and she was red. Susan reeled when she was a little girl walking with her.

"That's not Jill, is it?" Susan asked, more than a little confused. The little girl looked up from where her head had been buried in Lucy's side.

"I'm not Jill, I'm Anne!" she cried indignantly. Susan quirked her eyebrows at Lucy but the younger girl simply lowered her head, tears slipping down her cheeks from her sorrow-filled eyes. They were most certainly not tears of joy. Susan moved forward to place her hand comfortingly on Lucy's shoulder but she shied away at the touch.

"What happened?" Susan asked, her heart filling with dread. Lucy shook her head then looked up and met Susan's eyes. Her gaze was a battle between fury and grief.

"You'll see," she whispered. Lucy must have been crying for quite some time, her voice was hoarse and choked. Ignoring Susan's confused looks, she headed Anne up the stairs. Susan barely caught the "If you care" that Lucy muttered as she made her way up the stairs.

_What could possibly happen to make Lucy angry? Even when we get in those fights, Lucy never gets angry_, Susan thought. _Was the train late, did they miss their appointment?_ Though this sounded like a far-fetched idea, it could be a possible explanation.

Before Susan could contemplate further, the front door again opened and Peter stepped through with his back to Susan. _Of course_, Susan thought, _if he's carrying Ed, he has a heavy weight to lug._

"Peter" Susan began, "what's wrong with Lucy?"

She heard Peter growl and halt his entrance into the house, his back still facing his sister.

"So, now you decide to become caring? You finally decide to give a bloody hell about someone besides yourself or your friends?" Peter gave a hollow laugh that was choked by a sob. "Too little, too late" he whispered before turning around.

Susan looked at the bundle in Peter's arms, which was indeed Edmund, but something was wrong with him. He had a blanket wrapped around him but his body was simply too limp. Susan rushed forward and looked at Edmund's face. She stifled a cry when she saw the blood covering everything. She pressed her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse in blind panic, knowing it was useless. Finding nothing, she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Edmund?"

There was no response.

"No, no, no, no, Edmund, no…" she whispered. Then she screamed, letting go of his face and pounding her delicate fists on his chest. "How could you?" she seethed. " How could you leave me?" Peter took a step back, wrapping his arms tighter around their baby brother to protect him. Susan glared at Edmund's corpse.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you leave me, how could you?" she screamed, eyes closing in rage even as tears leaked out of the corners. Then all the blood left her face and she felt a sudden dizziness, accompanied by abrupt hyperventilation. Her world was black before she hit the ground.


End file.
